The Phantom's Little Sister
by Kaeda-Saiyuri
Summary: Meet Kuroko Natsumi, Kuroko Tetsuya's little sister and see how she live's her life amid the craziness of basketball, her brother's lovelife and the search of her own sport passion...So you know I suck at summaries but the story is better than this...well hopefully XD That's my first story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything from Kuroko no Basuke everything belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, I only own young Natsumi and her friends who make an appearence throughout this story. I didn't get any money with this story. I mean don't get me wrong, it would be awesome to get some but well I'm not and I'm totally satisfied with it XD

**A/N:** Well here's my first published story ever. I hope you like it, I got the idea from a dream I had and yeah do I have to say more? XD Ano a big thank you for my Beta-reader **Hikari Shiroi Midori** who is also my best friend. By the way English is not my first-language so please be nice with me. So~ I would be happy for some Reviews. Good now enjoy the story.

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 1: Meet the Seirin Basketball Team**

It was a sunny day and the Seirin basketball team is practicing in the Gym. During the practice the door opened a little bit and a little girl entered. She observed the team for a while and the only think that crossed her mind was: 'Tetsu-nii, sugoi'.

She entered fully and walk slowly to a girl who shouted comments to the players. After she reached the girl she tucked softly on her skirt, looked at her and said: "Ano, sumimasen."

The girl who shouted a minute ago looked slowly down to meet the gaze from the little girl, made a funny face and...screamed. "KYAAAH~, when did you get here?"

Because of the scream from their coach, the team stopped their practice and looked at her to find out what the hell happened. Only to find a little girl with blue eyes and short blue hair, which a part of them was hold back with a cute ribbon on the side.

The little girl took some steps away from her and her eyes teared up. "Gomenasai, it wasn't my intention to scare you. I-I..." She can't hold her tears anymore and they ran freely down her face.

"Natsumi-chan? What are you doing here?" Kuroko walked to the little girl and kneeled before her to meet her eyes. "Tetsu-nii...*sniff*did I do something wrong? I didn't wanted to scare the girl. I-I..."

"It's alright Natsumi-chan you didn't do anything wrong." He stroked her head before he stands up again after he wiped her tears away and looked at their coach. Natsumi meanwhile hides behind Kuroko's legs and looked from behind his legs at Riko.

"Coach it's not nice to yell at a five years old." Kuroko said with a straight face.

"What? But she appeared out of nowhere. I-I didn't... I'm sorry." stuttered Riko.

After the scene the other team members joined the little group. "Whose this girl anyway?" ask Hyuuga.

"This is my little sister!"

Natsumi looked now at Hyuuga and said shyly "Kuroko Natsumi desu. It's nice to meet you." After the introduction Riko went all sparkle eyes and wanted to hug and whirl the little girl around like she did with Nigou. But Natsumi clung to Kurokos shirt like her life depends on it. She doesn't want to be cuddled by a girl that screamed at her a minute ago. 'I don't want this. Tetsu-nii help me don't let me go.' She clenched her eyes shut and hopes that she would be strong enough to survive this.

"Coach let her go you see that she don't like this...please." Riko let her go. Kuroko catched her and hold her in his arms while she wrapped her arms around his neck and refuse to let go.

Kagami got closer to Kuroko and his little sister and patted her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked with a soft tone.

Natsumi looked at him, loosen her iron grip on Kurokos neck and says with a soft smile "Arigatou."

Kagami smiled at her and wanted to step back, but he stopped in his movement because he feel a tiny hand who hold him back and tucked at his shirt. He looked back at Kuroko and then to Natsumi who stared at him with the same eyes as Kuroko.

"Ne Tetsu-nii, is this the Kagami-kun you always talked about?" She asked without averting her eyes from Kagami.

"Hai." Natsumi looked for a short time to her beloved brother and back to Kagami. Suddenly two tiny arms reached towards Kagami, who doesn't know what to do, looked back and forth from Kuroko and Natsumi. Because he doesn't reacted Kuroko held her towards him like he always hold Nigou. Now Kagami was confronted with identical emotionless eyes and he can't help to blush slightly and took Natsumi and held her in his arms. Natsumi smiled slightly and held on Kagamis shirt.

She tucked lightly at his shirt to gain his attention. "Ne Kagami-kun, what's your full name?"

"Kagami Taiga. Why?"

Natsumi made a thinking face and suddenly brighten up. "Then you would be Taiga-nii." she told him with a proud smile and Kagami can't help to blush fiercely, after the statement from Natsumi, suddenly she looked him in his eyes with a determined look. "Ne, ne Taiga-nii?"

"What?" Kagami bowed down a little so that Natsumi can whisper in his ear.

"You won't hurt Tetsu-nii right?"

Kagami looked at her with disbelieving eyes and said with such determination that you can only believe his words. "I would never hurt Kuroko, when I can prevent it." Natsumi smiled again brightly at Kagami and he smiled in the same fashion back.

After this heart-warming scene he let her down and suddenly Natsumi realized that the others were still with them and because of this realization she immediately hides behind Kuroko's legs again and looked shyly at the others.

The others looked unbelievable at the scene that played a few minutes ago before their eyes. This was such a family atmosphere that they can't believe what just happened. All of a sudden Koganei appeared behind Kagami and hit him on the back. "That's a way to go Taiga-nii." and laughed at him.

"SH-SHUT UP." yelled Kagami at Koganei.

"Why? You were so cute Taiga-nii." laugh Koganei again.

Kagami blushed fiercely and tried to control himself because this situation was for him totally embarrassing. "Itaiii~" in a blink of an eye Koganei jumped on one foot and rubbed his shin. Everyone was surprised and looked down, only to see an angry Natsumi who stand between Kagami and Koganei.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF TAIGA-NII ONLY BECAUSE HE'S NICE TO ME!" She yelled at Koganei. After a while Natsumi felt a hand on her head and looked up only to meet a kind looking Mitobe. She turned around to met him fully and pouted "I don't like bullies"

Mitobe only looked at her kindly and bend down to her. Before she could say something to Mitobe, Koganei appeared next to Mitobe and bend down. "Ne gomene, I'm not a bully. It's only because we never seen this side from Kagami before. I'm really sorry ne?" Koganei looked at her with his cat grin.

Natsumi wanted to pout more but she always had a sweet spot for animals and patted his head. "It's alright as long as you don't bully him anymore Neko-nii."

After her sentence the group went totally silent before they all broke out in laughter. "Now I don't really care about Taiga-nii anymore." Kagami said between a fit of laughter, Kuroko also smiled a little at her sister and is happy that she interacted so well with the rest of his team.

But the question which lingered in his mind is why Natsumi is here 'I only hope she doesn't came here by herself!'

"Natsumi-chan."

"Hai Tetsu-nii?" Natsumi walked to Kuroko and waited what he wanted from her.

"How did you get here, why are you here in the first place?"

"Ah...Okaa-san and Otou-san brought me here. They went to work overseas again for two weeks and because the nice Obaa-san next door didn't have time to look after me, they brought me here so that Tetsu-nii can look after me." she smiled at Kuroko who only sighed. "Am I a bother to Tetsu-nii? I don't want to be in the way." Natsumi looked at her shoes and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

Kuroko smiled lightly at her and patted her head. "You are never a bother to me Natsumi-chan." Natsumi looked at her brother and hugged him with all her strength.

"Ne Tetsu-nii. Who are the others?" whispered Natsumi in Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko looked at his senpai and the ichinen trio. "Ano do you want to introduce yourselves?"

"Hai~ then I should begin ne?" said Riko with to much enthusiasm, "Aida Riko desu. Ne Natsumi-chan gomene about before I didn't mean to scare you."

"Haha I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. You're such a nice little kid." introduced Kiyoshi himself while he patted her head.

"Hyuuga Junpei desu. Oi don't touch her so casually."

"Izuki Shun, the pun master in this group..."

"Shut it Izuki!" Hyuuga interrupt Izuki before he had a chance to make a lame pun.

"Hehe, Koganei Shinji desu and this is Mitobe Rinnosuke."

"Ne can I still call you Neko-nii?"

Natsumi looked at Koganei with puppy dog eyes and Koganei can't withstand them and said loudly "You can call me whatever you like Natsumi-chan." after his outburst all of them thought the same with a sweatdrop 'He's totally smitten.'

"Aaalright~. I'm Tsuchida Satoshi. Nice to meet you."

"Ah it's my turn already? Ano Furihata Kouki desu."

"Kawahara Kouichi."

"Last but not least Fukuda Hiroshi desu."

Natsumi bowed her head a little. "N-Nice to meet you."

"Alright minna..." but before Riko could end her sentence a loud "Woof" could be heared right next to Kagami. Kagami jumped with a 'manly' scream and hide behind Kuroko and shivered.

"Nigou. Konnichiwa." Natsumi walked to Nigou and patted him. She looked at her brother and noticed a shivering Kagami behind him. "Huh Taiga-nii, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Natsumi picked Nigou up and walked slowly to Kagami, he on the other hand took a step back and dragged Kuroko with him, because he refused to let him go and lose his shield.

"N-No I'm not hurt, i-it's only I don't like dogs very much."

"Do you hate Nigou?" Natsumi and Nigou looked at Kagami and it was the same effect with Kuroko.

"I-It's not like I hate him, I can't get used to them."

Natsumi looked puzzled at Kuroko who saw the question in her eyes. "He don't hate dogs Natsumi-chan, he's only scared of them."

Natsumi looked at Kagami and hold Nigou in his direction. "But he's so cute. He wouldn't do anything." with each word she get closer to Kagami.

"D-Do-Don't come near me." Kagami screamed behind Kuroko while he took more steps back.

"But he's so cute."

"Arf."

Natsumi got closer and closer with a little smile plastered on her face. The other Seirin member observed the whole scene with astonishment before Hyuuga said with a big sweatdrop "Now I can clearly see the blood relation with Kuroko."

Everyone could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>Phew~ That was the first chapter please tell me what you think of it. Ja ne~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter 2: The protectiveness of an older Brother**

*Trrr* "Alright mina, enough with the fun, we're still at practice and we have a practice match in two days with Shuutoku. Let's continue. *Trrr* Natsumi-chan you can sit on the bench with Nigou and watch the practice." said Riko with a smile. Natsumi nodded and walked with Nigou to the bench.

She observed the practice and was fascinated of the way they played. 'Tetsu-nii and Taiga-nii are amazing. The others are amazing too.'

After the match senpai vs. kohai, Natsumi ran to Kuroko and Kagami with their water bottles. "You're really amazing Tetsu-nii, Taiga-nii!" said Natsumi with a big grin.

Kagami blushed slightly. "A-Ah, arigatou." Kuroko gave her a slight smile before he took his bottle an take a gulp.

Before anyone could say something further, the door swung with a big bang open and a scream of "KUROKOCHII~" echoed in the gym. All Seirin member facepalmed except Kuroko and Kagami who glared at Kise.

"RYOU-NII~" Natsumi screamed and ran to Kise to hug him.

"Natsumichii~" Kise looked at her a little bit surprised, picked her up and whirled her around and hugged her, with all her strength she hugged him back. Kise laughed at her and nuzzled his cheek on her's. "Natsumichii, it's good to see you again after such a long time."

She looked at him with emotionless eyes and pinched his cheek. "And whose fault is this? You didn't visited us not even once since Tetsu-nii left the basketball team." She pinched it harder and stretched it.

"Gomene-ssu, I'm really sorry, Natsumichii. Please forgive me. Let me go." Kise begged while tears falling down his cheeks.

"Fine but I don't forgive you." she looked away from Kise and pouted.

"Natsumichii don't be angry with me. I already said that I'm sorry. Ne?" Kise smiled slightly at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hah~ fine I forgive you, but only this time." Kuroko walked towards his little sister and Kise with a murderous aura.

"Kise-kun please let my sister go."

"Ah~ Kurokochii, calm down I didn't do anything." Kuroko took Natsumi from Kise and held her in his arms.

"Oi Kise what are you here for?" yelled Kagami pissed, although it was a seldom occurrence that Kise didn't tackled Kuroko at first sight. Today it seemed to be full of new experiences.

"Ah~ Kagamichii, can't I come to visit Kurokochii?"

"Not when you have nothing to do with us. AND STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!"

"Wah~ Kagamichii so mean. I really only come to visit." after Kise said this his phone began to ring. "Ah~ one moment...*beep* Ah Kasamatsu-senpai wha..."

"OI KISE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Today we have practice, I hope for you that you fell surprisingly deadly ill and didn't skipped it or I'll hit you the next time I see you."

"Wah~ Gomenasai Kasamatsu-senpai, I'll be at school right away. *beep* Ah~ gomene mina but I have to go before Kasamatsu-senpai got more angrier at me. Ja ne." Kise winked at them a last time and ran for his live to reach his school as soon as possible.

"Would he be fine?"

"I hope not!"

"Tetsu-nii that's not nice of you."

"He doesn't deserve any other treatment."

"Taiga-nii that's not nice either."

"Tsk I don't care."

"Hah~alright I think this goes nowhere let's end practice for today."

"Osu~"

After the members went to the changing room Kuroko looked at Natsumi. "Natsumi-chan you stay here and wait for me alright?"

"Hai Tetsu-nii."

"Arf."

"You stay here with her and look after her for me Nigou." Nigou looked at Kuroko, went nearer to Natsumi and barked. "Good." Kuroko smiled at both before he went to the changing room.

As Kuroko entered the room he overheard the chat of the others. "...is really sweet don't you think?"

"Yeah, she's really cute and I bet when she's older she would be a real beauty." said Koganei.

"I would never give her to you senpai!"

"Wah~ Kuroko since when are you here?"

"I just came but I would never give you my little sister." said Kuroko with emotionless eyes and face, and all the others could see the dark aura emitting around Kuroko.

"Oi-K-Kuroko. I didn't mean it that way I would never do something to your sister. I promise!"

"Good that we could clear that." Kuroko turned away and went to his locker to change. After they were alone in the room Kagami turned to Kuroko.

"Oi Kuroko aren't you overreacting a little?"

"What do you mean Kagami-kun?"

Kagami ruffled his hair "I don't know, we only talked about your sister that she's really cute and you threatened our senpai to murder him because he only said that your sister would grow to a beauty."

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko shut the door of his locker and looked at him. "I only told him that I don't give her away. I would never threaten someone to murder him."

"You didn't say anything but your aura screamed nearly 'Disagree with me and you die a very painful death'."

Kuroko went to the door, his hand on the doorknob and turned slightly to Kagami. "Kagami-kun I'm a older brother after all."

With this said Kuroko opened the door and went straight to Natsumi.

"Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine Tetsu-nii." Natsumi smiled at him and reached to his hand. Kuroko smiled at her and took her hand.

"Where's Nigou?"

"Ah? Nigou? Ah~ Riko-nee took him to take care of him. She said it's her turn."

"Ah sou desu ne." As their made their way to the door Kagami stormed after them.

"Oi~ wait for me." Kagami catched up with the Kuroko siblings and went on the other side from Natsumi. Natsumi looked up at Kagami.

As he felt that he was looked at he looked down to Natsumi and smiled slightly. Natsumi smiled back at him and looked forward again. Kagami did the same before he felt a little hand in his bigger one. He looked again at Natsumi, she although looked straight forward as nothing is amiss. He smiled at her lightly before he took her hand fully. Kuroko, who observed this little play between his sister and Kagami, escaped a little smile.

The people of three walked idylly together before the silence was interrupted by a loud growl. Natsumi looked at her side to Kagami, who held his stomach. "Was that your tummy Taiga-nii?"

"Ah I might be slightly hungry." Kagami looked around and spotted Maji Burger not further away. "Oi Kuroko how about a stop at Maji?"

"Sounds good."

The three of them walked to the counter, Kuroko held Natsumi in his arms that she can look better at the menu. Kagami ordered his share of cheeseburger before he turned to Kuroko and Natsumi. "What do you want?"

Kuroko and Natsumi blinked and looked at Kagami with emotionless eyes before saying in unison. "Vanilla Milkshake!" Kagami stared unbelieved at the siblings, ordered then non the last. The three sat down after they find a place to sit. Kuroko and Natsumi sat across Kagami and sipped at their milkshakes.

"Why are you only order Vanilla Milkshakes?"

Both blinked at Kagami again. "Because their tasty." said both in unison.

Kagami facepalmed. "I can't believe you two. Your really are one family!"

Kuroko and Natsumi looked at each other before they looked at Kagami. "Well he's/she's my brother/sister after all."

Kagami growled at their comment before he throw a cheeseburger at Kuroko and laid one before Natsumi. "You both should eat more, your both to skinny."

Natsumi looked from Kagami to the burger before she took the cheeseburger and unwrapped it. Kuroko, who knew that Natsumi never taste a cheeseburger from a Fastfood restaurant before, looked at her sister with amusement while Kagami looked at her with puzzlement. Natsumi, who doesn't noticed the looks she earned, took a bite from the cheeseburger. Kagami looked at her worried because she doesn't reacted, after a little smile reached his sign.

"It's tasty." said Natsumi softly before she began to eat the burger.

"When I think about it. You and Natsumi are all alone the next two weeks right?"

Kuroko looked at Kagami in puzzlement. "Hai."

"But you can't cook anything beside boiled eggs. What are you supposed to eat?"

Kuroko looked at him and then to Natsumi. "Don't worry Taiga-nii I can cook." said Natsumi with a proud smile. "Okaa-san taught me."

"Ok then it's alright." said Kagami with a smile. But Kuroko looked at Natsumi because he has a feeling that both of them forgot something important but he shrugged it off. When he can't remember it clearly than it can't be that important.

After a while Kagami and Kuroko talked about basketball as Kagami noticed that Natsumi was pretty silent the last minutes and looked at her. What he saw was beyond cute.

Natsumi held her milkshake in both her tiny hands, the end of the straw was still slightly in her mouth but her head leaned a bit on Kuroko, her eyes was closed and her mouth was a tiny bit open, it looked like Natsumi fell asleep while Kagami and Kuroko talked to each other.

Kagami shook his head to Natsumi as he felt Kuroko's gaze on him, at this motion he looked at his little sister and smiled at her softly as he noticed that she was fast asleep. "We should go home Kagami-kun." said Kuroko softly to not wake up Natsumi.

"Yeah you're probably right." Kuroko took the empty milkshake from her and took her softly in his arms and stood likewise up so to not wake her.

After they walked a few meter Kagami noticed that Kuroko walked slower than before. "Oi Kuroko, I can take Natsumi for a while, I can took her piggy-back."

"Alright, Kagami-kun. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Kagami bowed with his back to Kuroko so he could give him Natsumi, after he was sure that she is safe and comfortable, Kagami stood up and they made their way home. After they reached the crossway where Kuroko and Kagami went in different ways to their home, Kuroko took Natsumi from Kagami's back, who slept peacefully all the time. "Good-night Kagami-kun."

"Ah Good-night Kuroko."

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the new chapter hope you liked it. XD <strong>

**Destiny-Shadow-Blade: Thank you for your Review. I'm so lucky you had exactly the feeling I was hoping to achieve. I grined myself the whole time as I wrote it XD And I think the 'Pedophile' thing isn't a question anymore XD**

**Aira Aura: Well Natsumi has quite a complex personality, well the reason can be that she has the whole Kiseki no Sedai as Rolemodels, so yeah I think this point is cleared XD and I think I can write a little scene where she learns some basketball from her brothers but you have to see for yourself in later chapters.**

**And a big ARIGATOU again for my first Reviewer alice-sempia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing beside my OC's

**Chapter 3:** Meeting with the Tsundere Brother

Now it's the time, the time for the practice match against Shuutoku. The day before Riko gave them all a free day to prepare for themselves. Kuroko and Natsumi meet Kagami halfway and went together to Shuutoku. After they reached the front gate of the school they meet the others.

"Ohaiyou." said Kagami slightly grumbling. "Ohaiyou gozaimasu." said Kuroko and Natsumi with a slight bow. The others greeted them an they went the way to the gym. Natsumi was a little giddy because she knew that Midorima Shintarou went to Shuutoku and is in the basketball club. Kuroko who noticed the giddiness of his sister, took her backpack and told her she can ran ahead because they wasn't far from the gym. Natsumi looked at her brother with a bright smile and ran ahead.

"Why did she run?" asked Hyuuga.

Kuroko looked where his sister ran ahead. "She wants to see an old friend."

All of his teammates looked at him quizzically before shrugged it off and continue the way to the gym.

In the meantime Natsumi run full speed to the gym, stopped at the entrance for a moment to look around. After she spotted someone, who she knew and love like a brother, she ran with full speed to him. But nobody noticed her presence until...

"Uff"

Midorima Shintarou was preparing for the match mentally until someone tackled him from behind. He was ready to yell at the person but then he noticed the tiny hands around his waist and looked behind him, only to see a bright smiling Natsumi. Midorima's eyes widen for a moment. "Natsumi-chan?"

Natsumi tightened her grip a little and smiled at Midorima. "Shin-nii-chan I missed you." Midorima overcame the moment of shock before kneeing in front of Natsumi and patted her head with a slight smile.

"Long time no see. Natsumi-chan."

Before Midorima could've said anything further, someone appeared behind him. "What's that Shin-chan? You can be civil if you want." Takao said and laugh.

"Shut up Takao, naturally I can be civil but I don't bother to be it here."

"Wah how mean Shin-chan. Who's that?" Takao looked at Natsumi who hide behind Midorima's legs and had a grip on his jacket looking at him wearily.

"Kuroko Natsumi desu." introduced Natsumi herself silently.

"Kuroko? Ah are you a relative of the Phantom of Seirin?"

"She's his little sister nanodayo~" said Midorima in his usual stoic voice.

"HAH? I thought you can't get along with Kuroko why are you so friendly to his sister?"

"Because I'm his little sister too. Ne, Shin-nii-chan?"

"Ah." said Midorima with a little smile while he looked down at Natsumi.

"Oh Shin-chan has a little sister." cooed Takao before he began to laugh.

"Ne Shin-nii-chan?" She tucked on his jacket. After she's sure she has his attention she asked. "Is he your wife?"

After Takao heard the question he stopped laughing immediately and looked like Midorima shocked at Natsumi. "W-What gave you the idea he's my wife nodayo?" Midorima said after he regained his consciousness.

Now Takao looked at Natsumi with interest and amusement. "Well he's calling you Shin-chan without you protesting. And you told me I'm allowed to call you Shin-nii-chan because I'm like a little sister for you and the only one you would allow to call you by a nickname would be your wife."

Midorima facepalmed because he know that this declaration would blow up in his face someday. Takao meanwhile laughed his ass of because of her statement. After Takao stopped laughing he turned to Natsumi. "Natsumi-chan you get something wrong here, when I'm something to Shin-chan than I would be the husband."

Natsumi looked at Takao with a analysing stare before shooking her head. "You can't be the husband of Shin-nii-chan!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're not manly enough."

The Seirin team stood frozen by the entrance but not only Seirin but Shuutoku also stopped still after they heared the explanation. All in the room looked shocked at Natsumi besides Kuroko, who smiled and Midorima who has a smug smile on his face.

"Pff...Hahaha. You're really funny kid, but you're right. Shin-chan is manlier than I am." said Takao and patted her on the head.

"Natsumi-chan."

Natsumi looked to the entrance and ran to her #1 brother.

"Here." he gave her, her backpack, after she took it, she ran again to Midorima who walked to his bag. After she reached him he turned to her with a green ribbon in his hand. "Ne Shin-nii-chan what is this?" he didn't answer her, he kneeled down to her, took her hairband off and tied her hair with the green ribbon.

"That's your lucky item for the day nodayo!" Midorima told her with a smile. Natsumi brightened at this before she ran to Kuroko.

"Ne Tetsu-nii look it's my lucky item, does it suits me?"

"It looks cute on you." said Kuroko before he nodded to Midorima with graditued. He's relived that Midorima treat Natsumi like he has in Teiko.

"Ne Shin-nii-chan why did you have my lucky item with you when you didn't know that I were coming too?"

"Oha-asa told me to bring it with me today nodayo." said Midorima with a slight blush.

"Really? Oha-asa is awesome when she knows I was coming today." said Natsumi with a sparkling face. All in the room know that was total bullshit what Midorima said but smiled at Natsumis naivity to believe this story.

After the conversation about Oha-asa, Natsumi tucked again at Midorimas jacket, after he turned around. "Shin-nii-chan what is your wife's name?" She looked at him with innocent eyes while Midorima blushed again and kneeled before her.

"Natsumi-chan he's not my wife and..." but before he could finish his speech of denial Takao interruped him.

"Nah~ Shin-chan it's not nice to lie to a kid is it?" he said while he lay a hand on his shoulder. "Takao Kazunari desu, nice to meet you Natsumi-chan." he mockingly saluted to her with two fingers. Midorima gave Takao a death glare but was interuped by Natsumi.

"Ne can I call you Kazu-nii then?"

"You can call me whatever you like Natsumi-chan I don't mind." said Takao with amusement and slight bewilderment.'Are all kids nowadays so trusting?'

"Not all kids." said Kuroko beside him.

"Woah Kuroko since when are you beside me?"

"Since Natsumi-chan and Midorima went to the bench and you should train not to think aloud."

"Heh~ did I said it out loud? Well nevermind what were you about to say?"

"Natsumi-chan only trust people faster because she knows when you have any intentions to hurt her, she have at least six older brothers who would protect her with all their might and wouldn't mind much to use everything they have." said Kuroko with a near unspottable demon grin to Takao, while he observed how Midorima showed Natsumi his lucky item, a stuffed pink bunny.

Takao meanwhile took a step further from Kuroko with both hands before his chest in defense. "I wouldn't even dream to hurt Natsumi-chan because she's really a sweet kid."

Kuroko nodded and walked to Midorima and Natsumi to discus where Natsumi want's to sit during the match. In the end Natsumi sat on the banch by Seirin but Midorima told her to take care of his lucky item during the game and so it comes that she sat there with a pink bunny in her arms and observed the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for you nice Reviews, here's the next chapter hope you liked it.<strong>

**BloodDDB:** The Timeline is after the Interhigh. I try too get as near the original timeline and story but I have to forge it a little bit so that it fits for my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anythink beside Natsumi

**A/N:** I know normally I update at the beginning at the week but today is Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday. So O Tanjōbi Omedetō Gozaimasu Tetsu-nii XD.

**Chapter 4: Miyajis big Mistake**

The game was intense, it has the feeling of an actuall game than a practice match but not the atmosphere brought Natsumi to flinch. Furihata noticed that something was wrong.

"Are you alright Natsumi-chan?"

Natsumi looked startled at Furihata. "I'm alright Furi-nii." said Natsumi quietly

"But you flinch from time to time. Are you really alright or do you need to go to the toilet?"

Natsumi only shook her head. "No it's only I...don't know for whom I should cheer. I want that Tetsu-nii win this game but I also want that Shin-nii-chan wins and now I don't know for whom I should cheer." said Natsumi with tears in her eyes and looked at Furihata while she pressed the bunny further to her chest. "What should I do Furi-nii?"

First Furihata looked at her schocked before he smiled at her. "Than cheer for both!"

Natsumi looked at him with puzzlement. "You think it's ok to cheer for both? But wouldn't one of them be angry that I cheer for the other too?"

Furihata thought a little bit at it before he turned at her again with a smile. "Both of this two love you and I think they only would be happy that you cheer for them."

"Really?"

Furihata nodded at her and took her hand with puzzlement after she reached for his. After he held her she made attemted to stand on the bench. After she achieved her goal and stand safely on the bench, Riko looked at her quizziqualy before Natsumi took a deep breath and shouted. "TETSU-NII, SHIN-NII-CHAN GANBARE!"

Kuroko and Midorima looked at her first in shock before both of them smiled and played from this point on more fiercly, because both of them wanted to win no matter what it cost.

The game finished , both sides were amazing and gave their best, in the end Seirin won with one point. The rest from Seirin walked to the player to gratulate them. Natsumi was halfway there, but she saw that the blond player from Shuutoku walked away from Midorima with a sour expression, he walked with a brown haired player and Natsumi could hear a little of their conversation

"... this Midorima I swear. Kimura borrow me the keys to the truck from your family that I can run him over with it."

Natsumi's eyes widen with horror. She searched for Kuroko or Kagami to help her, but she couldn't spot them anywhere. Then she saw Riko and run to her as fast as she could 'Riko-nee would be able to help me and protect Shin-nii-chan, she's very strong, she would be able to.' thought Natsumi before she reached her. But before she could stop before her, Natsumi tripped and landed before her feet.

Riko looked surprised and worried at Natsumi after she hurriedly helped her up again. "Natsumi-chan are you alright? What are you..."

Before Riko could end Natsumi interrupted her. "Riko-nee you have to help me, someone wants to kill Shin-nii-chan. I don't want Shin-nii-chan to be hurt. Your strong you can help him right?" said Natsumi with tears and panic in her voice.

Riko was shocked about what Natsumi told her, but first she had to calm her down. "Calm down Natsumi-chan. Take a deep breath, who wants to hurt Midorima?" Hyuuga who stand beside them kneeled down too because he wants to hear who this person was that scared the girl.

Natsumi took a deep breath and hugged the bunny, which she held the whole time, harder. "This blond boy said he wants to run a truck over Shin-nii-chan. I don't want that Riko-nee, Hyuuga-nii." Natsumi told them and tears broke out.

Riko and Hyuuga looked furious at Miyaji. "Don't worry Natsumi-chan he won't be able to hurt Midorima. Leave it to me. Hyuuga-kun do you want to assist me?"

"With pleasure." After this said they stand up and walked to Miyaji.

Meanwhile Midorima walked to Natsumi and get faster as he saw that she cried. "Natsumi-chan what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" Midorima looked intensly at her, to spot an injury or something, but Natsumi only shook her head before she slung her hands around his neck and cried. "Natsumi-chan what's wrong?" Midorima panicked slightly because he never had to handle a crying Natsumi, this was usually Kurokos, Akashis or Kises job.

Takao who saw it walked up to the pair. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she doesn't tell me she's only crying."

Takao stroke Natsumis head. "What's wrong Natsumi-chan?"

Natsumi looked slightly at Takao before she talk quietly but wouldn't let go of Midorima. "I don't want Shin-nii-chan to be hurt."

Takao and Midorima looked at her bewildered. "Who wants to hurt Shin-chan?"

"A blond boy said he would run over Shin-nii-chan with...with a truck and I don't want this." Takao and Midorima looked at each other surprised and looked to the other side of the gym, to look at Miyaji.

But what they saw made them smile. Riko and Hyuuga who were held back by Kiyoshi, Mitobe and Koganei screamed and threaten Miyaji who covered behind Kimura out of fright of a furious Hyuuga and a demon Riko.

Midorima looked back at Natsumi. "Natsumi-chan I can't be hurt today."

Natsumi looked at Midorima. "Why not? I'm so scared." Natsumi thightened her grip again.

"Because I have my lucky item with me and cancers are today at top nanodayo."

"Hontou?" Natsumi looked hopefully at Midorima who nodded. Natsumi relaxed slightly and looked at Takao and asked Midorima. "Ne and what is Kazu-niis lucky item?"

"I don't have it." Said Takao nonchalant but doesn't see a panicking Natsumi coming.

"What? But then you would get hurt too because your Shin-nii-chans wife. What's your lucky item maybe we can find it?"

"It's a strawberry hairpin nanodayo. But I don't think we can find it here."

Natsumi rummaged in her pocket and brighten up when she found what she took the hairpin out of the pocket to show it Takao. "I have your lucky item Kazu-nii."

Takao looked at her with a sweatdrop. "I don't really need it, I can look after myself." Natsumi looked at him and then to the hairpin in her hand.

"Oh" said Natsumi and wanted to pocket it again but Takao hold her hand.

"Ah~ on a second thought maybe a little extra luck today wouldn't hurt, hahahaha." Laughed Takao after he saw Midorimas glare at his statement earlier.

Natsumi brightened up "Hontou?"

"Ah~" Takao got nearer to her so that she could put it on. After she finished she brightend more "And does it suit me?"

"Hai it suits you really well." After Natsumi relaxed in Midorimas arms both of them were happy and sat on the floor with Natsumi in Midorimas lap.

Kagami and Kuroko came back with refreshments only to see the scene before them. First they looked at the tumult with Miyaji, Riko and Hyuuga. "What do you think did happened while we were away?", asked Kagami Kuroko.

"I don't know maybe..." but Kuroko stopped midsentence.

Kagami looked at Kuroko only to see his shocked face. Kagami followed his gaze and saw Natsumi who sat on Midorimas lap but what's so shocking on her appearance were the tearstrains on her cheeks and puffy red eyes from crying. Now Kagami knew why Kuroko was shocked but after the shock disappeared, Kuroko ran to Natsumi with Kagami on his heels.

"Natsumi-chan what happened? Are you hurt?"

"Tetsu-nii." Natsumi ran to Kuroko and hugged him. Kuroko set the refreshments on the floor before he looked intensly at Natsumi to spot any injuries.

"I'm fine, Tetsu-nii. Riko-nee and Hyuuga-nii helped me and Shin-nii-chan and Kazu-nii comforted me and now I'm not scared anymore." Natsumi told them with a smile.

"Woah why would you be scared in the first place? Did someone threaten you?" Kagami asked with an angry face.

Natsumi only shook her head. "No one threaten me Taiga-nii but someone wanted to kill Shin-nii-chan and I got scared because I don't want it to happen." Natsumi hugged Kuroko thighter who stroked her back to ease her a little bit. Kuroko looked at Midorima and Takao with a murderous stare.

"Explain please." Midorima who know why Kuroko reacted in this way took a deep breath before he explained in detail what happened.

Kuroko listened silently after he heared the whole story, he hold Natsumi to Kagami. "Kagami-kun can you watch over Natsumi for me for a little bit?"

Kagami who looked confused at Kuroko took Natsumi. "Oi Kuroko what are you planning to do?"

Kuroko turned slightly to Kagami. "I am only making sure that no one can scare her again."

"Oi, wait, Kuroko..." But before he really could hold him back, Natsumi holds her arms to Kuroko.

"Tetsu-nii, don't go. Riko-nee and Hyuuga-nii already took care of the blond bully. Please stay."

Kuroko turned again but this time fully and took Natsumi again. "Alright, I'm staying. I don't think I could do anything worse than Riko-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai."

'I'm not so sure about that.', thought Kagami, Takao and Midorima, who knew that Kuroko could be more sadistic than Akashi on a good day when it came to Natsumi and is relieved that Natsumi could endanger Kuroko with only a few words.

"Alright minna, let's go, we don't really have to stay here further. Let's pack our things and go." said Riko with a big smile and you could see a grinning Hyuuga beside her. Midorima and Takao looked back and saw a bruised Miyaji on the floor. It seems that no one could hold these two back for long at the end. The rest of the team only sweatdroped because they're to scared to say anything.

While Seirin went to their bags, Kuroko and Kagami gave the refreshments to the rest of the team before they forget it and Natsumi ran again to Midorima to give him his lucky item back.

"Here Shin-nii-chan. Be safe." Natsumi hugged Midorima and he hugged her back.

"I will be. It was nice to see you again."

"Mhm~ I hope I can see you again soon Shin-nii-chan."

Midorima took his lucky item from her after he stood up he turned to leave. Takao wanted to do the same, but was hindered by Natsumi who hugged him around his hip. Surprised he kneeled before her and hugged her back.

"Be safe too Kazu-nii."

"I will be because of the lucky item you gave me. I have double of luck today." Said Takao with a laugh

"And keep Shin-nii-chan happy."

"I always will." Takao stood up and turned away but he heared a slight whisper behind him.

"Because if you hurt him I hurt you too."

He turned around again only to see a Natsumi who looked at him with a too sweet smile, which ran a shudder down his back and he never doubt the meaning of the threat. 'Ah~ why am I so worried I would never hurt our Ace-sama.' Thought Takao after he winked at Natsumi a last time before he ran and hopped on the back from Midorima with laughter. Natsumi looked at both and giggled slightly before she heared someone who called her.

"Natsumi-chan we want to go."

"Coming." She turned around and ran to her brother who gave her, her backpack.

"Now where to go now?", asked someone in the group.

"How about we get somethink to eat? I'm hungry.", said Kagami.

"You're always hungry", said Izuki.

"I'm hungry too.", stated Natsumi with a small voice.

"Ok. How about we get something to eat?", said Riko.

"Why are you ignoring me but when Natsumi says something you jump?", yelled Kagami. The group looked at him.

"Now were to go?" Completly ignored, Kagami grumbled.

"Mhm, how about okonomiyaki? Natsumi-chan never ate one before.", said Kuroko.

"Alright then it's decided; we eat okonomiyaki.", cheered Riko.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter is up. To all of you Thank you very much for your Reviews. I'm so happy that you like my story. Well until next week, well I hope because the next chapter seems like it doesn't want to be written but I give it my best XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Still not mine, even though I want it XD

**A/N:** I'm so, so sorry, I really am. I wanted to update all year long but this damn chapter didn't want to be written. But today is the day I forced myself to write it and my best friend and beta kicked my ass to write it, too. So exactly today, it was 2 years ago that I last made an update. And I want to apologize again to all my faithfull followers and a big thank you for all the followers I got even though I didn't update.

So, I think you waited long enough, so have fun with my story and a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY~ to KUROKO TETSUYA!

I would be happy to get reviews from you, even if you just write to vent your anger of how long you waited XD'

**Chapter 5: **Okonomiyaki

"Itadakimasu!"

"Woah~ Sugoi, Taiga-nii you`re awesome. This looks really delicouse", said Natsumi with amazement. Kagami, who got slightly red, said nothing.

"Kagami-kun is a really good cook. Everything he makes is delicouse." Kagami got more embarrased after Kuroko´s statement.

"Hontou? Can you teach me something, sometime, Taiga-nii?"

"Ah, sure", said Kagami.

"Ne, when can I eat?"

"Just wait a mome...", before Kagami finished his sentence, the door to the restaurant opened and trough the door came...

"Shin-nii-chan, Kazu-nii", shouted Natsumi from Kuroko´s lap, in which she sat at the moment, and waved at them.

Midorima and Takao looked stunned at them before Takao broke out in laughter.

"Hahaha~ From all places we could go, we ended up in the one were the whole Seirin team sits."

Midorima and Takao walked to the table with Kuroko, Kagami and Natsumi. Takao sat on Kuroko and Natsumi´s side and Midorima on Kagami´s.

The whole team looked at them. "Does someone else have a deja-vu?", asked Izuki. The rest of the team could only nod and hoped it would end better than last time.

The team ate in peace and ignored the odd group on the table, until they heared Midorima saying, nearly screaming:

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Meanwhile with the odd group:

As Takao and Midorima sat down Natsumi only smiled brightly at them and both couldn't do anything than smile back at her. As Takao had settled, he looked at Natsumi who was looking right back at him. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask her what she wants.

Natsumi only raised her arm, like she wants him to imitate her. Takao looked confused to Kuroko, Kagami and at last Midorima. Kuroko and Midorima who already are familiar with Natsumi´s anthics looked amused back at him while Kagami looked just as confused as Takao was feeling.

As he looked back at Natsumi, she made the gesture again and this time, Takao raised his arm near Natsumi and before he could say anything, he has a lap full of one little Natsumi who made herself comforable in his lap and smiled up at him.

"You know, you could have just asked if you want to sit on my lap", replied Takao to her cheeky smile.

Natsumi only smiled more brightly at him and responded: "Where would be the fun in that?", and looked at the food again.

After a little while, Kagami gave Natsumi a plate with Okonomiyaki and Takao helped her to set it down before her. Natsumi looked sceptical at the food at first. It was one thing to see how deliciouse it looks but it was something else to eat something she didn't know.

Everyone else on the table ate their food in silence while shooting Natsumi little glances to see how she likes the food. Kagami was a little nervous because he cooked it for her and kinda wanted that she liked it.

After a minute of staring at her plate, Natsumi took her spoon and scooped some on it. She blew a few times on it, like her brother showed her, to make sure that it was not too hot and finally managed to eat it.

As she swallowed, she looked shocked at first, but closed her eyes in bliss afterwards.

"Oishii~"

The boys just smiled at Natsumi as she ate more and more from the Okonomiyaki while Kagami let out a relieved sigh too.

After Natsumi demands seconds, she looked at Kuroko and said: "It is nice too eat something warm again. Ne, Tetsu-nii?"

"Ah", said Kuroko to his sister.

Midorima, Takao and Kagami looked puzzeled at the Kuroko siblings. Before Kagami finally asked: "What do you mean by that, Natsumi?"

Natsumi looked at Kagami and shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"Well, Tetsu-nii and I just ate sandwiches yesterday because O-kaa-san and O-tou-san are on a businesstrip and Tetsu-nii is only able to cook boiled eggs."

Kuroko just nodded to the statements from his little sister.

Takao looked a little shocked at Natsumi.

"So, you want to tell us, that you didn't get anything warm yesterday?"

Natsumi looked up at him. "What? Sure I got something warm." The three let out a relieved sigh. "Tetsu-nii made me tea!"

They nearly fell off their seats as she said this. Kagami only screamed at Kuroko.

"You said you would be fine when your parents are on a businesstrip."

Before Kuroko could say anything to Kagami, Midorima looked at him puzzled. "You knew their parents would be away?"

Kagami looked at Midorima with a `Well, duh` face.

Midorima only continued to ask: "And you can cook, quite well as I heard, right?"

Kagami, who didn't know what Midorima wanted from him, only nodded his head.

"And you still decided to leave these two alone?"

Kagami looked more confused. "Well, yeah."

Midorima got only angrier at his answere and looked straight at Kagami.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Kagami, who jumped at that, screamed back. "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU? KUROKO SAID THEY WOULD BE FINE AND NATSUMI TOLD ME SHE CAN COOK!"

The others just looked at one another like a tennis match and Takao tried with all his might to not laugh out loud while Natsumi looked confused and Kuroko only smiled slightly.

Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly.

"I didn't know you would be that stupid." Kagami wanted to scream at him again but Midorima continued. "How could you even think that a 5 year old is able to cook without supervision? Kuroko can't cook so why did you think that she could cook with him when he doesn't know what to do?"

Kagami could only open and close his mouth without saying anthing before looking down at the table a little ashamed. Kuroko only looked at Kagami. "Kagami-kun, it's not your fault..." Before Kuroko could say anything else, Midorima explode at him. "Of course it's not his fault, at least not fully, why didn't you told him that, nanodayo?"

Kuroko wanted to say something but was interrupted again. This time by Natsumi. "We forgot about it until yesterday", she said timidly. "But Tetsu-nii's egg sandwiches were really delicious."

She beamed at Midorima who relaxed a little at that and smiled at her but looked strict at Natsumi as he said. "Even though they were delicious, a young girl needs steady nutrition to grow, nodayo!"

Natsumi looked confused at Midorima and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok!", and resumed eating her food.

Takao, who couldn´t hold it in anymore when he saw Midorima´s face after Natsumi´s answer, broke out into laughter. After he got himself under control, he resumed eating and shared his food with Natsumi, too, so she didn't need to ask Kagami to give her more.

As the screaming and tense atmosphere dissolved, everyone picked up their conversations again.

As they paid, walked out of the restaurant and said their goodbyes, Kuroko, Kagami and Natsumi, again on the laters back, made their way home. As the group came to the crossroad where they would part ways Kagami walked straight ahead and Kuroko followed him confused.

"Kagami-kun, why are you walking to our house?"

Kagami glanced shortly at Kuroko before he looked forward. "Because you're going to grab some clothes for the both of you and your school bag and you are living with me these two weeks."

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko was shocked for a moment before he smiled at Kagami. "Arigatou."


End file.
